1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to eyewear. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate an eyewear assembly for providing portable protective eyewear.
2. Related Art
While tanning, either in a booth or in natural sunlight, it is often desirable to use protective eyewear to limit the amount of light that reaches the user's eyes. Conventional sunglasses may limit the amount of light reaching the user's eyes, but may also prevent certain portions of the user's face from tanning, resulting in an undesirable tan pattern. For this and other reasons, pairs of individual protective lenses, each lens adapted to cover an eye of the user, have been adopted to minimize the unnecessary shading of the user's face during tanning. Unfortunately, the lenses are relatively small and may be inadvertently separated or lost. Furthermore, various protective cases available for these lenses can be difficult to open, and one or both of the lenses may inadvertently fall out of the case while the user attempts to open the case.